bbterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Things Change
Things Change is the final episode of the Teen Titans series. It is the 65th episode of the series and the 13th episode of season five. Synopsis The Teen Titans are walking around their city, saying how great it is. As Starfire states she is looking forward to renting movies and eating sour gummy worms, they find that a lot has changed. The movie store, as well as Beast Boy's favorite candy shop, Raven's bookstore, and Cyborg's auto-part shop are all gone. As Starfire gets near a building, they are suddenly attacked... The Teen Titans are fighting a myserious enemy that can change into any form of matter that it makes contact with. Then, Beast Boy sees a girl that looks and sounds exactly like Terra. Eventually, after seeing that her statue is gone and believing that she has returned, Beast Boy meets up with her again, but she shows no memory of her past and does not show any power over earth. Beast Boy desperately tries to get her to remember her past and her powers, and even takes her back to the tower. There he shows her room and explains, "Stars. Because you like to sleep outside." Terra then responds with, "Not me. I hate camping out. Too many bugs." As she explores the room, she picks up the silver, heart-shaped box Beast Boy made for her. He explains what it is to her yet it seems to bring back painful memories to the girl when she comments that it is cute but abruptly says that she really needs to go. As Beast Boy grows more and more frustrated with Terra's lack of rememberance, he eventually throws mud at her to try to get her to use her powers. However, this backfires and the mud hits the girl's face and she storms off. Beast Boy travels back to the theme park where he hung out with Terra on their last get-together and where they fought Slade two times during the episode. The first time, he goes to search for her in hopes that she may have returned there to see him. Once realizing she is not there, he goes into the restaurant he took her in on their date. As he sits sadly at the counter, Beast boy sees Terra at the door, but then realizes it is not her but a girl who looks like her. The second time he goes there is after he has talked to her and has become frustrated as to why she remembers nothing. There in the house of mirrors, Beast Boy wonders to himself why "Terra" cannot remember her past. Then, Slade suddenly appears. Beast Boy demands what Slade has done but Slade insists that he has nothing to do with Terra's return and suggests that Terra chose not to remember. Slade and Beast Boy then fought each other, with Slade gaining the upper hand. Beast Boy angrily yells that he won't let Slade hurt Terra again, but Slade insists that Beast Boy is the one who is hurting her, and that he should let her go. Beast Boy eventually wins but discovers that this ''Slade ''is another robotic duplicate. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans' fight against the mysterious enemy is proving fruitless, as the creature is completely capable of holding off the Titans by itself. They eventually chase it to a factory where the fight is beginning to reach its climax. Soon, Beast Boy finds her again at her school, but the girl still claims no memory of her past or powers. After desperate attempts trying to get through to the girl, he talks to her one final time in the hallway. Beast Boy can't understand why things can't go back to the way they were, but the girl insists that things were never the way he remembered. The girl tells him that things change, she is no longer the Terra that he knew. In one last desperate attempt, Beast Boy offers her the Titans communicator but she still declines. She tells him that ''he ''is the Teen Titan and that she is not up to fight crime and save the world. Eventualy the bell rings, and the girl slowly fades away into the background, leaving Beast Boy to watch and see her fade further away, until she finally disappears. Beast Boy is seen standing there for a few moments, but then notifies Robin: "Beast Boy to Robin..... I'm on my way. Over" and in the very last seconds of the scene, Beast Boy is seen running out of the hallway to help the other Teen Titans. Milestones *Beast Boy never gave up on Terra *Beast Boy still loves Terra *Terra possibly remembers Beast Boy *Terra set's Beast Boy free claiming she doesn't remember, ending their relationship, to see if he comes back and he's hers Titan's Go! Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Episodes Category:Season 5